Secret Admirer 2
by k6e6p6
Summary: THIS IS SECRET ADMIRER....THE OTHER 1 GOT SCREWED UP SO DONT READ IT!


Chapter 1 By K6E6P6  
  
"What was that about!?" Lily Evans asked herself as she was waking up from a good nights sleep. She was remembering her dream that she just had. It was about her enemy James Potter, who is also her neighbor from across the street. Lily is a witch and she is in the summer of her fourth year at Hogwarts, she is in Gryffindor house along with James. James, of course, was a wizard.  
  
-----FLASHBACK TO DREAM------  
  
Lily and James are sitting on the love seat in the common room. James is staring into her eyes with a look of outmost seriousness on his face.  
  
"Lily, I just want to say how much I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. When you were just sitting there on your front porch, looking so lonely. I saw you out my bedroom window and I wondered who you were. When my parents told me---"  
  
James was cut off by Lily kissing him. He was so shocked it took him a few seconds to figure out that he should kiss her back.  
  
This feels so right. Lily thought. James thought the same thing. They stopped kissing and Lily rested her head on James's shoulder.  
  
-----FLASHBACK TO REALITY-------  
  
"UGH! I can't believe that happened and I have to go back to school tomorrow, and James and all of his friends are going to make my life a living hell as they usually do. Why do they constantly play pranks on me?" Lily said again to herself, remembering one time in her first year when James and his best friend Sirius made her scratch her butt every time someone called her name. That was SO embarrassing especially because that boy I liked kept calling my name because I was crying. Lily thought to herself sadly.  
  
"LILY! WAKE UP! We have to go to the Potter's house, so that you and James could go to Diagon Alley." yelled Lily's mother, Krystal. Krystal Evans is a single mother of one. Mr. Evans died about 4 years ago. Lily was extremely effected by the death of Mr. Evans, she was very close to her father. Krystal knows Mr. & Mrs. Potter from school when she was younger. She is a pureblood witch around the age of 35. Mrs. Evans is very close to Mr. & Mrs. Potter.  
  
Oh joy! thought Lily. "OKAY I'LL BE READY IN 20 MINUTES!"  
  
Lily opened up her closet and looked around to find something she could wear. She picked out a plain T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. It was supposed to be hot today. She went to the bathroom and put her hair in a pony tail and then she ran downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. She grabbed a slice of toast and some orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
This is just wonderful! I get to spend the whole day with James! If he pulls any prank on me today I'll.I'll . well I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something! Lily thought as she finished her toast.  
  
"Let's go or you'll be late!" Krystal said to her daughter.  
  
"Ok mom, I'm coming, I'm coming !" Lily said really not wanting to go at all.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Are you ready to go, Lily?" asked Mr. Potter after having a cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready to go" Lily replied.  
  
"Where's James? Did he come down stairs yet?" asked Mrs. Potter from the kitchen.  
  
"Here he is." said Lily as James came sliding down the banister of the stairs.  
  
"Alright, let's go. Everyone got the floo powder to go with?" asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Yes." everyone replied.  
  
One at a time everyone threw the floo powder into the fire place and called out Diagon Alley. On the other side of the fire place everyone was covered in soot. Krystal preformed the cleaning charm on everyone so that they were all clean again.  
  
"So where are we off to now? Do you and James want to go and get everything you need for school alone and meet up with us at the Leaky Cauldron?" Krystal asked Lily.  
  
"Sure. See you then." replied Lily and James together in a monotone.  
  
This is the perfect opportunity to tell her that I have liked her ever since I met her. James thought to himself.  
  
I can't believe that they left me here! Don't they know how much James tortures me with all of his pranks that he focuses on me? I just wish he would stop that and leave me alone! Lily thought looking back at the adults that were walking away from them engaged in conversation.  
  
"Lily," James said.  
  
"What do you want? Look, I KNOW that you love to torture me and I'd rather be somewhere else right now! PLEASE JUST DON'T PULL ANY FUNNY BUSINESS, POTTER!" Lily yelled so that she was not mistaken in what she had said.  
  
Well. I'd better not tell her now. maybe I could show it somehow. like opening doors for her or something. maybe I'll buy her something. Or maybe I could write her a love letter! James thought in apprehension.  
  
"That's fine with me" James said trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
They both walked into the book store and got all the spell books they needed. After that, they stopped and got a butterbeer at the local pub.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
A few hours later..  
  
"Go and get ready to have dinner at the Potters" Krystal said to Lily.  
  
"OK MOM!" Lily yelled as she was going up the stairs to her room. Great! Another wonderful dinner with James! How lovely! I wonder what he's going to do to me this time! He did put mash potatoes in my hair the last time I ate dinner over there. Lily thought.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
A/N please read and review in the review tell me if I should continue! 


End file.
